One example of a known household appliance is described in DE 94 00 648 U1, which describes a cooking appliance including moistening means and which has a control panel and a reservoir for holding a fluid. The reservoir is provided with a filling opening allowing it to be filled with the fluid. When the reservoir is in the operating position, it is located behind the control panel in the interior of the household appliance. In order to fill in the fluid, the reservoir, which is in the form of a water drawer, is partially pulled out through the control panel in a forward direction.